Some advertising displays, such as outdoor billboards, are typically large structures installed on a permanent basis in high traffic areas alongside streets and highways. They are commonly provided in a twelve feet by twenty-four feet size.
Other advertising displays generally of reduced sizes and shapes, compared to outdoor billboards, are frequently used at local events and attractions, such as fairs, festivals, retail establishments and sporting events. Many of these may be placed at these locations on a temporary basis on mobile carts and trailers.
An important advantage of outdoor billboard advertising displays over these other smaller advertising displays is the greater success that outdoor billboard advertising displays have in attracting and catching the attention of passing pedestrians and drivers. This is likely due to their greater height placement and enhanced visibility. However, the permanency of installation of outdoor billboard advertising displays is likely one factor in unduly limiting the scope of their potential utilization.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved.